Hidden Love: Tori & Beck
by CReepZ
Summary: Beck & Jade are dating but Beck falls in love with Tori, what happens next.
1. Secret Fellings

**I like these stuff about fan fiction so I wanted to write some fanfiction myself**


	2. The Assessment

**Beck's POV:**

**I felt different ever since when about Tori ever since we kissed. I'm still dating Jade and if I date Tori. Jade would kill me and Tori, I don't want her hurt me or Tori.**

**Tori POV:**

**I never thought that I could like this around someone. I like Beck but if I tell him, what would he think of me. If I tell him Jade will kill me and Beck will bad about me**

**Beck was walking and wanted to talk to Tori but Jade came and kissed him but he was watching Tori**

**Tori was at her locker getting prepared for Sikowitz class**


	3. At Tori's House

**Beck's POV:**

**I felt different ever since when about Tori ever since we kissed. I'm still dating Jade and if I date Tori. Jade would kill me and Tori, I don't want her hurt me or Tori.**

**Tori POV:**

**I never thought that I could like this around someone. I like Beck but if I tell him, what would he think of me. If I tell him Jade will kill me and Beck will bad about me**

**Beck was walking and wanted to talk to Tori but Jade came and kissed him but he was watching Tori**

**Tori was at her locker getting prepared for Sikowitz class**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Assessment**

**Its Sikowitz class and the Sikowitz set an homework assignment but partnered the kids up**

**Sikowitz: Ooookay, I have a homework assignment and I'll partner you up with each other**

**Andre and Cat**

**Tara and Sinjin**

**Alan and Ryder**

**Hayley and Russ**

**Jade and Robbie**

**Beck and Tori**

**Jade: No, no, no, no, no**

**Sikowitz: What is wrong Jade**

**Jade: Why Robbie**

**Robbie: Hey**

**Beck: Yes, I can tell her how I feel about her( saying in a whisper)**

**Tori: I don't feel right about this, I like him but should I tell him(saying in a thought track)**

* * *

**Trina: How do you feel**

**Tori: What do you mean**

**Trina: I know you like Beck **

**Tori: How did you know**

**Trina: Ah-ha I knew it**

**Tori: What but...I was joking**

**Trina: Tori, I know that Beck likes you to**

**Tori: How **

**Trina: Haven't you noticed the way he look's at you **

**Tori: He's dating Jade**

**Trina: So what**

**Trina: He loves you and you love him**


	4. Keep A Secret

**Beck's POV:**

**I felt different ever since when about Tori ever since we kissed. I'm still dating Jade and if I date Tori. Jade would kill me and Tori, I don't want her hurt me or Tori.**

**Tori POV:**

**I never thought that I could feel like this around someone. I like Beck but if I tell him, what would he think of me. If I tell him Jade will kill me and Beck will feel bad about me**

**Beck was walking and wanted to talk to Tori but Jade came and kissed him but he was watching Tori**

**Tori was at her locker getting prepared for Sikowitz class**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Assessment**

**Its Sikowitz class and Sikowitz set an homework assignment but partnered the kids up**

**Sikowitz: Ooookay, I have a homework assignment and I'll partner you up with each other**

**Andre and Cat**

**Tara and Sinjin**

**Alan and Ryder**

**Hayley and Russ**

**Jade and Robbie**

**Beck and Tori**

**Jade: No, no, no, no, no**

**Sikowitz: What is wrong Jade**

**Jade: Why Robbie**

**Robbie: Hey**

**Beck: Yes, I can tell her how I feel about her( saying in a whisper)**

**Tori: I don't feel right about this, I like him but should I tell him(saying in a thought track)**

* * *

**Trina: How do you feel**

**Tori: What do you mean**

**Trina: I know you like Beck **

**Tori: How did you know**

**Trina: Ah-ha I knew it**

**Tori: What but...I was joking**

**Trina: Tori, I know that Beck likes you to**

**Tori: How **

**Trina: Haven't you noticed the way he look's at you **

**Tori: He's dating Jade**

**Trina: So what**

**Trina: He loves you and you love him**

* * *

**Chapter 3: At Tori's House**

**Beck came to Tori's house**

**He saw Tori with a bunch of papers on a table**

**Beck: Hey**

**Tori: Hey**

**Beck: Should we get started with the assignment**

**Tori: Okay**

**Beck: What should we write about **

**Tori: I think a love story**

**Beck: That sounds good**

**Tori: Let's get started**

**Beck: What are we going to name the characters**

**Tori: Jake and Keke**

**Beck: Why that**

**Tori: I couldn't think of any other names**

**Beck: What shall we call it**

**Tori: Love in New York**

**Beck: Okay**

**A few hours later they were in the middle of the story**

**Tori: Alright, do you want a drink**

**Beck: Alright**

**Beck walked up to Tori**

**Beck: Tori, I need to talk to you about something**

**Tori: What is it**

**Beck: I want to tell you something **

**Tori: Actually, I need to tell you something as well **

**Beck: Ladies first**

**Tori: I think I'm in love with, no I shouldn't say it**

**Beck: I need to tell you that I like you as well**

**Tori: How did you know I was going to say that**

**Beck: Trina told me that you like me and I started to have a crush on from day one **

**Tori and Beck kissed but Tori pulled away **

**Tori: What about Jade**

**Beck: What about Jade?**

**Tori: Aren't you two still dating**

**Beck: I don't know what to do about her**

**Beck: But I can't stop liking you**

**Tori: I feel the same I just don't...**

**Beck kissed her again**

**They headed to Tori's room **

**Where they headed to Tori's bed **

**Beck started to strip her **

**They got under the covers and were both naked in bed**


	5. I Just Don't what I should do

**Beck's POV:**

**I felt different ever since when about Tori ever since we kissed. I'm still dating Jade and if I date Tori. Jade would kill me and Tori, I don't want her hurt me or Tori.**

**Tori POV:**

**I never thought that I could feel like this around someone. I like Beck but if I tell him, what would he think of me. If I tell him Jade will kill me and Beck will feel bad about me**

**Beck was walking and wanted to talk to Tori but Jade came and kissed him but he was watching Tori**

**Tori was at her locker getting prepared for Sikowitz class**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Assessment**

**Its Sikowitz class and Sikowitz set an homework assignment but partnered the kids up**

**Sikowitz: Ooookay, I have a homework assignment and I'll partner you up with each other**

**Andre and Cat**

**Tara and Sinjin**

**Alan and Ryder**

**Hayley and Russ**

**Jade and Robbie**

**Beck and Tori**

**Jade: No, no, no, no, no**

**Sikowitz: What is wrong Jade**

**Jade: Why Robbie**

**Robbie: Hey**

**Beck: Yes, I can tell her how I feel about her( saying in a whisper)**

**Tori: I don't feel right about this, I like him but should I tell him(saying in a thought track)**

* * *

**Trina: How do you feel**

**Tori: What do you mean**

**Trina: I know you like Beck **

**Tori: How did you know**

**Trina: Ah-ha I knew it**

**Tori: What but...I was joking**

**Trina: Tori, I know that Beck likes you to**

**Tori: How **

**Trina: Haven't you noticed the way he look's at you **

**Tori: He's dating Jade**

**Trina: So what**

**Trina: He loves you and you love him**

* * *

**Chapter 3: At Tori's House**

**Beck came to Tori's house**

**He saw Tori with a bunch of papers on a table**

**Beck: Hey**

**Tori: Hey**

**Beck: Should we get started with the assignment**

**Tori: Okay**

**Beck: What should we write about **

**Tori: I think a love story**

**Beck: That sounds good**

**Tori: Let's get started**

**Beck: What are we going to name the characters**

**Tori: Jake and Keke**

**Beck: Why that**

**Tori: I couldn't think of any other names**

**Beck: What shall we call it**

**Tori: Love in New York**

**Beck: Okay**

**A few hours later they were in the middle of the story**

**Tori: Alright, do you want a drink**

**Beck: Alright**

**Beck walked up to Tori**

**Beck: Tori, I need to talk to you about something**

**Tori: What is it**

**Beck: I want to tell you something **

**Tori: Actually, I need to tell you something as well **

**Beck: Ladies first**

**Tori: I think I'm in love with, no I shouldn't say it**

**Beck: I need to tell you that I like you as well**

**Tori: How did you know I was going to say that**

**Beck: Trina told me that you like me and I started to have a crush on from day one **

**Tori and Beck kissed but Tori pulled away **

**Tori: What about Jade**

**Beck: What about Jade?**

**Tori: Aren't you two still dating**

**Beck: I don't know what to do about her**

**Beck: But I can't stop liking you**

**Tori: I feel the same I just don't...**

**Beck kissed her again**

**They headed to Tori's room **

**Where they headed to Tori's bed **

**Beck started to strip her **

**They got under the covers and were both naked in bed**

* * *

**Keep A Secret:**

**Its been a day since Tori and Beck were in bed. Beck decided to go home early because he didn't want anyone to see them together**

**They were at school Tori approached her locker and Beck came**

**Tori: Hey **

**Beck: Hey**

**There was an awkward silence between them**

**Beck: So can we meet up again for our story**

**Tori: Fine where are we going to meet up**

**Beck: How about my place **

**Tori: Okay **

**Jade came **

**Jade: So I hope nothing happened between you two last night **

**Beck: No**

**Tori: Why are you asking **

**It was quit obvious they were nervous but Jade bought it**

**Jade: Come on Beck**

**Beck left **

**Andre came **

**Andre: Hey Tori**

**Tori: Hey Andre**

**Tori: How was last night **

**Andre: I have to write the stupidest story ever**

**Tori: What is it about **

**Andre: Two kids find a door to a magical land **

**Tori: Well you do have Cat as your partner**

**Andre: What did you write **

**Tori: A love story**

**Andre: Did you tell Beck how you feel about him**

**Tori dragged Andre into the janitors closet**

**Tori: We admitted our feelings for each other **

**Andre: Okay**

**Tori: We kissed**

**Andre: You know you can't tell Jade**

**Tori: Yeah because she'll kill us**

**Andre: So what would you do**

**Tori: I don't know **

**Andre: Keep your relationship a secret**

* * *

**Tori arrived at Beck's RV and saw him with pieces of paper**

**Tori: Hey Beck**

**Beck: Hey Tori**

**Tori: Should we do the rest of our project**

**Beck: Alright come on**

**A hour later they ended up lying down in bed kissing**

**Tori: Beck**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Tori: What about Jade**

**Beck: What about her **

**Tori: Are we going to tell her about our relationship**

**Beck: I don't know because she'll go after you and I don't want anything to happen to you**

**Tori: We'll have to tell her sometime **

**Beck: Maybe I could find a way to dump her**

**Tori: Okay**

**Tori: What if she suspects something**

**Beck: I have to control her then**

**Tori: How **

**Beck: I know away**


End file.
